


precious (how can I stop?)

by NlKlLUVB0T (PERVJVN)



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad with a Happy Ending, Trauma, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PERVJVN/pseuds/NlKlLUVB0T
Summary: i'm dizzy- - -or in which Heeseung and Sunoo learn about a few parts of Niki's past that Niki almost wishes he never told them of.Almost.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki
Kudos: 130





	precious (how can I stop?)

**Author's Note:**

> this . is a vent fic I cranked out in one go around 3 am, please dont kill me for inaccuracies and mistakes. Also sort of an au! boyfriends sunoo and niki,,, they're gay me thinks!

Heeseung should have noticed it sooner.

At least, that's what he told himself as he gazed at Sunoo and Niki from afar. 

The constant glancing around, the need to see everyone at all times. The winces when someone got too close too fast.

All of the clues met in a cluster as he watched Nishimura duck away from Sunoo, the older of the two letting his brows scrunch up in confusion.

"Niki?" His voice was soft, masking dejection as he slowly reached out for Niki, the younger tensing when Sunoo slowly curled his fingers around one of the youngers sleeves.

"Sorry- I wasn't expecting you to touch me, is all. I was zoning out." The way Niki fiddled with the fingers on his right hand gave him away, to Heeseung at least.

-

They had just finished playing a round of Mario Kart together, Niki claiming first place with Boo on the Master Cycle. Heeseung hadn't done too bad, scoring third with Princess Daisy.

Sunoo came dead last, a defeated Princess Peach sulking on her kart.

"Yah!" Sunoo was giggling, pouting with puffy cheeks as he turned around to face the guilty pair of winners, who were hiding their own grins. 

"Niki! You little- I'm gonna get you, I swear!" He was laughing, Niki was snorting in amusement, and Heeseung watching fondly, when Sunoo raised his hand.

Immediately, Niki sobered up, raising an arm in defense and shoving himself painfully into Heeseung's side, making the eldest groan.

"Ow! Jeez, Niki? Honey, you okay?" He turned to check on the youngest, frowning when he saw his eyes squeezed shut.

With a little coaxing, he managed to scoop a lapful of Niki onto his thighs, pushing his hair off his forehead carefully. 

Sunoo had dropped his hand, crawling closer to his boyfriends and sitting criss cross next to Heeseung, fiddling with his sleeves.

"Why'd you flinch away from me, Niki?"

"Maybe because there have been plenty-a-time people _weren't_ kidding when they swung at me, hyung." Niki replied gruffly, not meeting either of the two in the eyes as he sat up in Heeseung's lap.

Sunoo looked ashamed as he mumbled something unintelligible, now staring down into his lap. Heeseung, however, took Niki's hands in his own.

"What do you mean, little one?" Heeseung pretended not to notice the way Niki scowled at the nickname, despite the pink blotch on his nose.

"Didn't I make myself clear? I got hit a couple times too many, that's all." 

Fingers crossed and uncrossed on his right hand.

Standing, Heeseung managed to hold a gangly Niki on his hip, pulling Sunoo up gently by the hand. It was difficult, but he managed to carry Niki to the kitchen, plopping him down on the counter carefully. Sunoo seated himself on a stool, and Heeseung leaned onto the counter next to Niki.

"You can tell us at any point if you don't wanna talk about it, or don't feel comfortable with anything we may ask. But can we talk about that, precious? It'd help me to know, so I know how to make sure I don't accidentally scare you. I don't ever want you to think I'm gonna hurt you." Heeseung explained himself slowly, sort of struggling with his words.

After a long moment, Niki rubbed his wrists together with a soft sigh.

"...I wasn't liked by a lot of people growing up," He began carefully.

"Including people in my family. Before you get all mad- it wasn't like, my parents or household family or anything." He looked at Sunoo.

"But um, I have an older cousin... we went to school together. We were close when we were little... we had the same friend group for a while. But I started dancing, and he- well, he started hitting." 

Heeseung had to pull Niki's hands away from each other when he started to rub his knuckles too roughly, irritating the skin to a meaty red. Lacing their fingers, he urged Niki to continue with a kiss to the back of his hand, not missing the way Sunoo clambered onto the counter on Niki's other side to clasp their hands together.

"It started with him just being more rough when we'd play. Then it got to him getting mad at me more. Then he got our friends to do it. Then I learned how to use mom's makeup to hide the bruises. I learned how to lie. I loved him, I didn't want him in trouble. I still thought of him as my best friend." Cutting himself off, Niki took in a deep breath, hair falling over his forehead as he stared down at his lap.

"He hit a lot. I tried hitting him back once, and I don't even know how I managed to convince mom my busted nose was from falling while practicing on my own. I ended up begging her to switch my schools, and thankfully my cousin moved farther away. I never bothered to learn where. But that's- that's it. I know it's not something big, but-"

Sunoo cut Niki off with a scowl, squeezing his hand gently. "Just because you weren't getting hurt by immediate family or that you weren't hurt- thankfully- to a life threatening manner does not _ever_ mean what you went through wasn't serious. He was abusing you, baby, he hurt you." His glare was fierce, a protective glint making him almost intimidating to Heeseung.

"Sunoo's right, Niki. You didn't deserve what he did, nor was it okay just because it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Abuse is abuse. And I know you hate me talking about it, but you are still just a kid. Kid's shouldn't go through anything like that- not that anyone should."

Niki only shrugged, not looking up from his lap. Sighing, Heeseung stood straighter, cupping Niki's cheeks carefully. 

"I don't know what help we can be, but if you ever wanna talk about it, you can come to us. Okay?" He smiled when Niki finally gave him a little nod.

"Thank you. If you want, I don't mind looking in for you to find a professional to talk to. But we can talk about that later. For now, is there anything we can do now to help you?"

"Maybe just- just ask me if we can rough house, and don't touch me too suddenly? Be slower, I guess." Niki shrugged, dragging his gaze up to meet Heeseung's. 

"Of course. Thank you again, precious. We just need to know what you need so we can give it to you, yeah?" He gave another smile, pleased when Niki nodded once more. 

Leaning in, he pressed a light kiss to Niki's forehead, only to be thwacked on the back by Sunoo.

"Get your own! Niki kisses are a boyfriend privilege only." Sunoo had slipped off the counter, and was pouting profusely at the oldest, making him laugh.

"Okay okay! I'm quite sorry, prince Sunoo." He grinned when Sunoo rolled his eyes, but quirked his lips in a half smirk.

"As you should be! Now, Niki, darling, baby, honey bunches of oats. Can I have a kiss pretty please?" Puckering his lips, he drew a whiny giggle from Niki, who pushed him back gently. 

"Gross! No way, I don't kiss losers, hyung."

Sunoo gaped, before giggling deviously and leaning in. Quicker than ever, he planted a kiss on Niki's lips, before skipping backward and throwing his fist in the air triumphantly. 

"Well that sucks! Cause you just kissed the cutest loser ever!"


End file.
